Frozen
by hikari el
Summary: Momo selalu berpikir bahwa hidupnya bak cerita dongeng yang bahagia sudah hancur bersamaan dengan matinya orang-orang yang dikasihinya. Sampai hidupnya berubah drastis saat seorang pemuda berambut seputih salju masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Tidak, hidupnya tidak berubah menjadi lebih indah tetapi menjadi lebih buruk dan berbahaya... AU, HitsuHina fic
1. Prolog

**Frozen**

_Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo_

_HitsuHina fic_

**.  
**

.

**Prolog**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

_May it never change. And may it never change us ― Assasin's Creed 2_

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

Wanita berambut perak itu tersenyum. Dia memeluk seorang wanita berambut coklat hangat yang sepantaran dengannya. Pelukan itu berlangsung agak lama, ada sebuah emosi yang tersampaikan di pelukan itu. Sementara itu, dua orang pria menyaksikan itu sambil mendesah. Mereka memandang istri masing-masing.

"Astaga, koishii. Kita kan, hanya pergi setahun lalu kembali lagi ke sini," ujar pria berambut perak pada wanita berambut senada.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan kami!" sergah wanita itu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Pasangan suami istri lainnya tertawa, ada sebuah aura positif yang mengalir kembali berkat pertengkaran kecil pasangan rambut perak itu.

"Pastikan kau selalu berhubungan dengan kami. Kami akan meluangkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kalian," ujar wanita berambut coklat sambil menepuk pelan bahu temannya itu. "Kau juga sebaiknya luangkan waktu dan temui kami di sini!"

"Tentu, akan kami usahakan," jawab wanita berambut perak sambil tersenyum. Lalu pandangan matanya merendah, menatap seseorang di sebelah temannya. "Kami akan kembali kok, Momo-chan."

Perempuan kecil berambut coklat itu hanya mengusap air mata yang mengalir deras dengan lengannya. Sesekali dia sesenggukan karena berusaha menahan agar tangisnya berhenti.

"Momo, kau tidak mau bilang sesuatu pada Shiro-chan?" kata wanita berambut coklat pada putrinya. Perempuan cilik itu mengangguk. Dia menghapus air mata yang sempat mengalir sampai membasahi bagian atas kausnya. Dia berjalan, mendekati lelaki yang seumuran dengannya. Tanpa diduga, perempuan itu menangis lagi bahkan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Shi-Shiro-chan, kau m-mau pergi k-kan? M-masa aku sen-sendirian? Siapa y-yang bakal m-main denganku? Nan-nanti aku m-main sendiri."

"Aku nggak ngerti kamu ngomong apa," kata bocah berambut perak itu. "Tapi nanti aku bakal ke sini. Kan cuma setahun."

"_Baka_!" teriak perempuan berambut coklat. "Setahun itu lama, tahu! Ulang tahunmu sudah lewat sebelum kau balik ke sini!"

"Aku janji bakal ke sini dan main lagi denganmu."

"Janji?"

"Asal bukan main Barbie, ya janji!"

Keempat orang dewasa di sana terbahak melihat tingkah anak mereka masing-masing. Kepolosan mereka membuat kedua pasangan itu cukup terharu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujar pria berambut perak, "jaga diri kalian baik-baik."

Pria itu menjabat tangan pria berambut hitam yang sepantaran dengannya.

"Kau juga. Jaga dirimu." Ada nada yang sangat serius dalam kata-kata pria berambut gelap itu. Yang berambut perak hanya tersenyum, melepaskan jabatan lalu menenteng sebuah koper yang belum dimasukkan ke bagasi.

"Ayo, kita tidak mau terlambat kan? Pesawatnya berangkat satu jam lagi."

Perempuan kecil itu sekali lagi menatap teman lelaki sebayanya. Yang ditatap balas menatap.

"Janji ya?" ulang perempuan itu sambil sedikit terisak.

"Janji," jawab lelaki kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kendaraan yang diparkir di pinggir jalan dan menghilang dari pandangan keluarga berambut gelap tersebut.

"Mereka benar akan datang lagi kan? Shiro-chan juga kan?" tanya perempuan kecil itu pada ayahnya.

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita semua akan pergi piknik seperti biasa," ucap ayahnya meyakinkan.

**NNN**

_Karakura __—__ Terjadi kecelakaan mobil di sektor 7 kota Karakura. Sebuah mobil Peugeot 306 berwarna silver terguling ke jurang sedalam 10 meter. Mobil tersebut sempat menyerempet pembatas besi di pinggir jalan, lalu terguling. Kecelakaan ini menyebabkan dua korban jiwa kehilangan nyawanya di tempat kejadian. Diperkirakan kecelakaan terjadi sekitar 18 jam yang lalu._

_Polisi menduga kecelakaan ini merupakan kecelakaan tunggal. Diperkirakan pengemudi mengantuk dan memasuki jalur arah yang berlawanan dalam kecepatan yang tinggi. Tidak adanya bekas rem dadakan membuat pernyataan ini semakin kuat._

_Dua korban yang tewas di tempat kejadian sudah diketahui identitasnya. Seorang pria bernama Hitsugaya Shuga (36 tahun) dan seorang wanita bernama Hitsugaya Minami (31 tahun). Menurut keterangan dari saksi yang terakhir melihat, mereka akan pergi ke Hokkaido dan menetap selama setahun di sana bersama putra mereka, Hitsugaya Toushiro (9 tahun). Namun jasad dari Hitsugaya Toushiro tidak dapat ditemukan bahkan jejak kehidupan dari anak tersebut sama sekali tidak ada. Polisi masih mengusahakan tim pencarinya untuk menemukan jasad Hitsugaya Toushiro__—_

Tapi hari esok yang dijanjikan tidak pernah ada...

**.**

**.**

_In my beginning is my end — T.S. Eliot_

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**_  
_

* * *

_ya, ya, hikari tahu... satu fic aja belum kelar mau sok-sokan publish fic baru. tapi adik hikari udah minta fic ini segera dipublish jadi nggak sepenuhnya salah hikari. daaaan salahin juga tuh BigBang! gara-gara lagunya yang berjudul 'Monster' yg buat hikari punya ide bikin fanfic ini! jadi semuanya salah mereka! *gamau banget disalahin* hikari pengen banget fic ini punya cover image. rencananya sih mau hikari bikin sendiri, tapi kalau hikari terlalu males yaaa... yaudah ga pake *apaan coba?*  
_

_hikari agak bingung naruh fic ini di rate T atau M. sebelum ada yang nanya, di fic ini ga bakalan ada lemon (mmm maybe? *grin) tapi emang hikari sengaja milih tema yg agak dewasa. makanya hikari dilema dan galau. untuk sementara hikari taruh di T, kayaknya. kalau menurut pembaca udah agak menyimpang dari T, baru hikari pindahin. terus hikari juga bingung nentuin genre-nya apa aja. jadi untuk sementara (lagi) hikari taruh di genre berikut yang tertera di atas -_-  
_

_hhh dasar orang galau, gini nih jadinya kalau masih belum jelas pas nge-publish fic. anyway, semoga puas sama prolog-nya untuk sementara dan ditunggu chapter 1-nya ya :)  
_


	2. Accident

HitsuHina fic

**Bleach** belongs to Tite Kubo; **Frozen** belongs to hikariHARUNO13

* * *

_Apa ini?_

_"Ini adalah sesuatu yang kau miliki namun tidak kumiliki. Ini adalah alasan kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."_

_"Kau punya kehidupan. Ini bukan tempat yang pantas untukmu."_

**.**

**.**

**Frozen**

Chapter 1 : Accident

Coincidence is God's way of remaining anonymous ― Albert Einstein

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_13 Years Later_

**.**

**.**

_Selamat pagi, warga kota Karakura. Cuaca hari ini terbilang cukup cerah bahkan cukup hangat untuk musim gugur di akhir bulan ini. Mengingat dalam waktu beberapa minggu lagi, musim dingin akan datang. Diperkirakan tidak akan ada badai salju seperti yang terjadi tahun lalu, yang cukup membuat beberapa orang kewalahan. Namun untuk beberapa daerah di bagian uta__—_

Hinamori Momo mengecilkan volume televisinya yang menayangkan seorang wanita berusia 30-an sedang memberitahukan ramalan cuaca kota Karakura. Gadis itu menaruh remote televisinya di sofa terdekat dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya yang tak jauh dari situ.

Ruangan itu cukup rapi. Terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran sedang dengan sprei berwarna krem. Ada ruang kecil di sebelah ranjang yang berfungsi sebagai tempat lemari pakaian yang berwarna cokelat muda. Sebuah cermin berukuran sedang digantung tak jauh dari lemari pakaian, memantulkan pintu ruangan tersebut, lemari buku serta sebuah meja rias yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Momo duduk di kursi kecil dekat meja rias lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di sana. Dia merapikan rambut hitam kecokelatannya, menyisirnya perlahan dengan jari. Lalu dia tersenyum pada pantulan dirinya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup penting untuk Momo. Makanya dia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, meluangkan waktunya lebih banyak dan sengaja tidak meneruskan artikel yang sedang dikerjakannya selama dua pekan terakhir ini. Dia juga sengaja tidak membuat janji selama seminggu ini.

Dia menoleh, matanya mengarah ke luar jendela, tepat ke arah pepohonan yang sudah tak berdaun lagi. Dedaunan yang kemerahan sudah jatuh ke tanah, bahkan menyatu dengan warna tanah yang mulai memucat. Bahkan angin sudah tidak terasa hangat lagi sehingga Momo tidak mau membuka jendela. Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi lebih lemah terhadap cuaca dingin dan ia tidak ingin sakit karena hal itu hanya akan memperlambat aktivitasnya.

Momo menghembuskan napasnya. Meskipun hal seperti ini—meluangkan waktu untuk event penting seperti hari ini—sudah dilakukannya sejak lima tahun yang lalu, namun tetap saja dia sering merasa jenuh karena dia mengabaikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara. Rasanya agak aneh jika dia tidak menyibukkan diri dan malah memiliki terlalu banyak waktu luang.

Momo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk karena ponselnya berdering. Dia sudah menebak-nebak siapa yang meneleponnya bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa percakapan yang akan disampaikannya kalau-kalau orang yang ada di seberang telepon benar seperti yang ditebaknya.

"Oh, Hinamori!"

Momo mengembuskan napasnya pelan. _Oh ternyata bukan..._

"Ya, Ise-san. Ada apa?"

Ise Nanao sudah menjadi teman Momo sejak kuliah semester kedua. Mereka tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama namun bertemu dan akhirnya berkenalan karena mereka mengambil kerja sambilan sebagai petugas perpustakaan. Hingga lulus dan memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka tidak kehilangan kontak. Justru menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu.

"Apa hari ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Nanao. Suara lalu lalang dan orang-orang yang bicara di seberang sana sayup-sayup dapat didengar Momo. Berarti Nanao menelepon di saat istirahatnya.

Nanao bekerja di kepolisian, tepatnya sebagai operator telepon darurat. Dia yang menerima semua telepon dan menyeleksi apakah si penelepon benar-benar dalam keadaan darurat atau hanya menelepon karena iseng. Jenis pekerjaannya memang terdengar sangat mudah—angkat telepon, seleksi, putuskan, lalu panggil tim polisi atau medis atau gunjing si penelepon iseng—namun Nanao pasti mengamuk jika ada yang mengatakan pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan paling mudah di dunia.

"Ya."

"Oh syukurlah! Aku ingin meminjam buku yang baru saja datang di perpustakaan kemarin, sekalian mengembalikan buku-buku yang pernah kupinjam darimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku sangat sibuk—entah kenapa banyak sekali yang menelepon—dan aku takut buku itu sudah tidak ada di perpustakaan besok. Aku sudah minta Shunsui tapi dia tidak bisa! Katanya banyak kasus atau apalah, paling dia pergi ke bar dengan teman-teman minumnya.

"Makanya, kau mau ke perpustakaan lalu datang ke kantorku? Jam berapa pun tak masalah, sepertinya aku lembur," kata Nanao panjang lebar. Momo menahan tawanya. Dia takjub dengan Nanao yang sama sekali tidak terdengar kehabisan napas setelah bicara panjang lebar sambil marah-marah tadi.

"Baiklah, aku bisa. Buku apa yang ingin kaupinjam?"

Momo mendengarkan judul buku yang disebutkan Nanao lalu menjawab, "Baiklah. Sekitar jam 3 aku akan ke kantormu. Nanti kukabari lagi ya."

Momo menutup hubungan telepon lalu mengarah ke dapur. Namun belum berapa langkah, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Dia mengambil kembali _handphone_ yang dibiarkannya tergeletak di _counter_ panjang yang sepi hiasan—hanya ada taplak renda dan satu pot kaca, juga ponsel jika dihitung sebagai hiasan. Momo tidak langsung menjawab panggilan, dia menatap agak lama nomor yang tertera di layar ponsel. Lalu desahan berat keluar dari mulutnya. Sepertinya dia harus memberitahu Nanao kalau dia tidak bisa ke kantornya jam 3 siang. Dia akan datang lebih telat dari waktu awal yang dijanjikan.

**NNN**

Momo tidak menyangka dia benar-benar ke kantor Nanao sangat telat dari waktu awal yang dijanjikannya. Terlalu telat malah! Sebelumnya dia sudah memberitahu Nanao bahwa dia tidak bisa datang jam 3 dan minta diundur menjadi jam 5. Nanao setuju-setuju saja, dia sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa dia masih di kantor sampai malam. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, seiring juga dengan Momo yang terus mengundurkan waktu janjinya.

Momo mendesah. Dia tidak habis pikir bahwa seorang agen _publisher_ yang mempekerjakannya selama sebulan ini mendesak artikel yang sedang ditulisnya agar segera selesai. Padahal Momo sudah meminta waktu cuti dan sudah disetujui. Namun tetap saja _publisher_ itu mendesaknya. Karena tidak enak berargumen di telepon, _publisher_ itu meminta (memaksa, sebenarnya) Momo untuk menemuinya di kantor _publisher_ tersebut. Mau tak mau Momo mengikuti saja kemauan _publisher_ itu. Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Momo dibolehkan cuti sampai waktu yang sudah ditentukan Momo sebelumnya.

Setelah itu dia pergi ke perpustakaan, meminjam beberapa buku untuk dirinya dan Nanao lalu segera melesat ke kafe. Dia baru ingat dia belum makan siang dan masih ada waktu sampai jam 5. Jadi dia datang ke kafe yang hanya makan waktu setengah jam dari sana sampai kantor Nanao.

Momo sudah akan menemui Nanao setelah mengisi perut jika dia tidak berpapasan dengan kekasihnya. Jujur saja, dia sedang kesal dengan kekasihnya itu dan sedang melancarkan _gerakan-tak-mau-bicara-denganmu_. Namun karena pria itu terus mendesak ingin bicara dengan Momo, sekali lagi gadis itu harus mengundur waktu temunya dengan Nanao.

Seperti yang diduga Momo, bicara dengan pria itu sama sekali tidak membangkitkan _mood_-nya.

_Handphone_ Momo terus bergetar tapi dihiraukannya. Gadis itu kesal karena setelah pertengkarannya dengan kekasihnya tadi, pria itu terus merecokinya dengan menelepon Momo. Kesal mendengar _ringtone_ yang terus berbunyi, dia ubah menjadi _silent mode_. Momo tidak ingin mematikan ponselnya karena tentu dia tidak bisa menghubungi Nanao jika ponselnya mati. Dan dia tidak pernah mau mematikan ponselnya karena alasan tertentu.

Momo memutar kemudi mobilnya dan memarkir dengan sempurna di tempat parkir yang sudah lengang. Dia turun dan langsung masuk ke kantor. Nanao meminta Momo menunggunya di kantin kantor. Bahkan kantin itu pun sangat sepi, hanya ada petugas kasir yang siap-siap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Anda menunggu seseorang?" tanya petugas kasir ketika melihat Momo mengambil salah satu kursi yang sudah diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ya, sebentar saja kok," jawab Momo meyakinkan. Petugas kasir itu mengangguk, mengucap salam lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Momo mengaduk-aduk tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang berwarna pink. Dia mendesah saat melihat _history call_-nya menumpuk sampai 12 _missed call_. Dia kesal karena kekasihnya masih saja keras kepala. Begitu ponselnya bergetar lagi, Momo menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Halo. Ada apa lagi?... Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi... Kalau mau beralasan, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat... Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mendengarkanmu, Maki-kun..."

Momo menoleh, dia menyadari Nanao berlari ke arahnya. Momo tersenyum sesaat pada Nanao lalu kembali berbicara ke ponselnya. "Maaf, aku ada perlu. Besok saja kau telepon lagi."

"Siapa?" tanya Nanao begitu Momo memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Maki-kun," jawab Momo singkat lalu merogoh-rogoh tasnya. "Ah, ini buku yang ingin kaupinjam. Sudah kudaftarkan atas namamu jadi kalau kau mau perpanjangan waktu, kau tidak usah repot mencariku."

"Ah, terima kasih. Lalu setelah ini, kau langsung pulang? Atau mau menungguku? Setengah jam lagi, aku selesai." Nanao lalu memberikan dua buku yang dibawanya pada Momo. Momo menerimanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu. Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang," ucap Momo. Gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk lalu meletakkan kursi tersebut ke atas meja.

"Ini sudah malam, kau tahu? Kusuruh si idiot itu mengantarmu saja," kata Nanao sambil memencet-mencet ponselnya, mencari nama 'Pemabuk Idiot' di daftar kontak.

Momo terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Nanao barusan. "Tidak usah, aku bawa mobil." Momo memperlihatkan gantungan kunci mobilnya pada Nanao. "Lagipula aku tidak mau Kyouraku-san jadi repot."

"Repot apanya? Daripada kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Nanao dijawab anggukan oleh Momo. Setelah itu Nanao mendesak menemani Momo sampai ke tempat parkir, namun setelah diyakinkan Momo bahwa masih ada petugas yang berjaga (lagipula Nanao masih punya pekerjaan yang menantinya), akhirnya Nanao mengalah. Wanita itu kembali ke ruang kerjanya sementara Momo berjalan ke tempat parkir. Selama berjalan, dia dapat merasakan ponselnya bergetar terus. Dia yakin yang meneleponnya adalah kekasihnya namun dia sengaja membiarkannya.

Terdengar bunyi alarm dua kali dari mobil mini berwarna biru itu. Momo segera masuk ke kursi kemudi, memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menyalakan mesin—urutan mengendarai mobil yang dipelajarinya dari kursus. Dia memberi salam pada petugas di sana lalu meninggalkan gedung tempat Nanao bekerja.

Meskipun baru jam 9, malam di Karakura memang tidak pernah seramai suasana malam di kota besar seperti Tokyo. Sisa-sisa kehidupan di kota itu terlihat dari beberapa toko malam yang mulai dibuka dan beberapa toko lainnya sudah tutup. Jarak dari kantor Nanao dan halte bus memang tidak terlalu jauh namun tidak ada bus yang beroperasi sampai jam 10 malam. Berarti dia harus naik kereta atau taksi. Namun memilih menunggu di stasiun yang mulai sepi bukan pilihan bagus dan pastinya Nanao tidak akan mengizinkannya naik taksi karena banyak sekali rumor tentang taksi abal-abal yang merampok para penumpangnya.

Ada satu hal juga yang ditakutkan oleh Nanao. Jalanan menuju rumah Momo—yang sedang dilewatinya sekarang—cukup mengerikan jika malam. Momo tinggal lumayan jauh dari keramaian. Jalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya cukup ramai di siang hari karena banyak pasar-pasar maupun toko-toko kecil yang berdagang di sana. Namun di malam hari, suasananya sama sepinya dengan kuburan. Untung saja Momo memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar ponselnya bergetar. Lagi-lagi pria itu menelepon Momo. Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa pria itu tidak bisa menyerah dan terus-terusan ingin bicara dengannya. Ingin mengklarifikasi, katanya. Tapi menurut Momo, semua yang dikatakan pria itu hanya alasan.

Dengan enggan, akhirnya dia mulai merogoh tasnya. Pandangannya tetap di depan, memerhatikan jalanan. Sebenarnya menerima panggilan telepon saat berkemudi tidak diperbolehkan namun dia tidak tahan mendengar ponselnya terus bergetar saat dirinya harus konsentrasi.

"Halo. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, besok saja kau telepon lagi... Aku sedang mengemudi... Tidak bisa, aku mau tidur... Maksudmu, alasanmu lebih penting daripada rasa kantukku?... Masih ada besok, Maki-kun. Kenapa kau tidak sabaran?... Oh, kukira aku yang terlalu penyabar... Kalau begitu bes—_Astaga!_"

Mobil itu direm tiba-tiba oleh pemiliknya ketika dia melihat sesosok terjungkal sampai kaca depan. Karena aksinya tadi, sosok itu terjatuh dan menghilang dari pandangan Momo. Sekarang gadis itu hanya diam dan mulai ketakutan. Dia menabrak seseorang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_to be continued_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_daaaaan inilah chapter 1-nya~_

_pasti belum ketahuan kan ceritanya kayak gimana? (alah sok sok misterius!) ya, hikari memang memasang alur yang agak lambat untuk fic ini karena yaaaah rasanya nggak seru kalau ngebeberin ceritanya terlalu cepet (padahal author-nya aja yang bingung mau nulis apaan aja *creys*)_

_hikari agak males buat OC di fic ini makanya tokoh-tokoh di fic ini adalah karakter-karakter dalam Bleach. ada yang bisa nebak 'Maki' yang jadi pacar Momo itu siapa? kayaknya semua juga tahu kalau nyari di google hehe_

_oh ya, karena saya menyukai **cukup** banyak pairing di fandom Bleach, jangan heran kalau nantinya fic HitsuHina ini terkontaminasi pairing lainnya. contohnya Nanao dan Shunsui yang udah diceritain di atas :p sorry i can't resist_

_eh tapi sebenernya rambut Momo tuh kecokelatan ga sih? bingung =.=a_

_jadi...siapa yang mau mencet tombol review?_


	3. Stranger

HitsuHina fic

**Bleach** belongs to Tite Kubo; **Frozen** belongs to hikari el

* * *

_"Kehadiran kalian di sini adalah bukti bahwa kalian sudah mati."_

**.**

**.**

**Frozen**

Chapter 2 : Stranger

In this world of memories, there's no need for strangers ― Rurouni Kenshin, Watsuki Nobuhiro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halo. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan, besok saja kau telepon lagi."

"_Momo, pembicaraan kita belum selesai. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Ini hanya makan waktu sebentar, aku janji!_"

Momo mendesah. Kekasihnya ini tidak pernah paham jika Momo sedang tidak ingin diganggu olehnya. Sepertinya pria ini tidak punya _sense_ yang sempat dimilikinya dulu di awal-awal mereka berpacaran.

"Aku sedang mengemudi," jawab Momo dengan nada tenang sambil memerhatikan jalan. Dia tidak mau konsentrasinya buyar karena emosi. Makanya dia berusaha bersikap tenang di segala _event_.

"_Kalau begitu, aku akan telepon sepuluh menit lagi. Atau kalau kau sudah sampai rumah, aku akan telepon secepatnya!_"

"Tidak bisa, aku mau tidur."

"_Astaga, tidak bisakah kau tahan?! Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar! Kau harus mendengarkanku!_" Kini kekasihnya mendesak dengan nada tinggi. Momo mulai tidak suka dengan kelakuan kekasihnya itu. _Tunggu Momo, kau harus fokus..._

"Maksudmu, alasanmu lebih penting daripada rasa kantukku?"

"_Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku__―__Aaah! Aku kan, sudah bilang ingin menjelaskan yang selama ini kaupikir benar!_"

"Masih ada besok, Maki-kun. Kenapa kau tidak sabaran?"

"_Aku sudah terlalu sabar!_"

"Oh, kukira aku yang terlalu penyabar," kata Momo kalem. Dia bisa mendengar kekasihnya di seberang sedang mengambil napas panjang. Pasti dia sadar sudah menaikkan suara terlalu keras pada Momo. Tidak lama kekasihnya bicara lagi.

"_Dengar, aku hanya ingin kau luangkan waktumu untuk kita agar bisa bicara berdua._"

"Kalau begitu bes―_Astaga!_"

Kata-kata itu terlontar bersamaan dengan berhentinya mobil Momo secara mendadak karena sekelebat Momo melihat orang lewat di depan mobilnya _dan menabraknya_. Wajah Momo langsung pucat. Suara-suara mendesak di seberang ponselnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Besok saja," ujar Momo dengan nada serius sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Untuk beberapa detik dia masih duduk di kursi kemudinya. Dia menunggu sampai orang yang ditabraknya itu bangkit berdiri. Namun tidak ada yang sosok yang berdiri. Momo mengambil napas. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Masalahnya tadi dia sempat melihat sosok itu terguling sampai kaca mobilnya lalu saat mobil direm, sosok itu terjatuh ke depan mobil. Cukup keras sepertinya, jika mengira-ngira dari suara tabrakannya.

Akhirnya Momo keluar dari mobilnya. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengintip ke depan mobilnya. _Semoga bukan orang, semoga bukan orang..._ Di saat begini, gadis itu malah berharap yang ditabraknya adalah hantu.

Gadis itu terkejut begitu melihat sesosok yang terlentang di aspal. Bahkan Momo tidak yakin yang terlentang di sana adalah manusia atau bukan karena seluruh badannya tertutup oleh jubah—untung saja telapak tangannya menyembul keluar sehingga membuat Momo makin pucat karena yang ditabraknya benar-benar manusia.

Orang itu bergerak, membuat Momo sangat kaget hingga mundur selangkah dari tempat asalnya berdiri. Namun itu juga pertanda bahwa orang yang ditabraknya masih hidup. Dengan sedikit harapan itu, dia mendekati orang yang terbaring tersebut.

"Anda masih hidup? Kalau masih, tolong katakan sesuatu. Apa saja," pinta Momo. Tidak ada jawaban apapun namun orang itu masih bergerak-gerak. Ketika Momo hendak mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya, orang itu menengadah.

Jubah yang dipakai orang itu tidak menutupi seluruh wajahnya tapi Momo tidak dapat melihat jelas wajah orang itu karena posisi orang itu lebih rendah darinya. Orang itu memandang wajah Momo yang memucat. Momo menangkap pandangan orang itu dan dia takjub. Rasanya Momo terhipnotis oleh mata orang itu. Matanya berwarna _turquoise_ bagai menyala dalam gelap.

Momo menggeleng pelan, berusaha sadar dari lamunannya akan mata orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tentu saja dia 'tidak baik-baik saja'. Momo ingat betapa keras bunyi tabrakan tadi. Namun orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia malah berusaha berdiri tanpa menghiraukan Momo yang bergerak-gerak panik.

"Anda masih bisa berdiri? Tolong jangan memaksakan diri sendiri," kata Momo ketika melihat orang itu tertatih-tatih berdiri. "Saya akan mengantar anda ke rumah sakit untuk diperiksa."

Akhirnya dengan hati-hati dia memapah orang itu ke bangku di belakang kemudinya. Setelah yakin bahwa orang itu merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, Momo segera memutar balik kemudinya, menuju rumah sakit Karakura yang buka 24 jam.

**NNN**

"Kondisinya bagus. Kalaupun ada yang tidak bagus, paling hanya luka lecet di lengannya."

Perawat wanita itu tersenyum setelah membacakan berkas hasil pemeriksaannya kepada Momo. Momo hanya mengangguk-angguk namun dia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Dia mengantar orang yang ditabraknya ke rumah sakit. Ketika mengisi _form_, dia tidak berani mengakui bahwa orang yang akan diperiksa itu adalah korban tabrakan yang dilakukan olehnya. Maka dia beralasan bahwa orang itu terjatuh sampai terguling-guling di tangga. Perawat yang menanganinya percaya saja, mengingat jubah yang dipakai orang itu cukup panjang sehingga bisa saja dia tidak sengaja menginjak ujung kain lalu terjatuh.

Ternyata orang itu adalah pria. Perawat tadi yang memberitahu Momo akan hal itu karena dia lupa tidak mengisi bagian jenis kelamin di _form_. Bukannya Momo tidak tahu dia pria atau bukan―Momo langsung tahu orang itu pria dari garis wajah dan bentuk rahangnya―hanya saja dia terlalu gugup untuk berbohong sehingga ada beberapa bagian _form_ yang belum diisinya.

Dan ketika Momo menanyakan kondisi pemuda tadi, perawat mengatakan bahwa kondisi pemuda itu baik. Sangat baik, malah! Tidak ada patah tulang, tidak ada syaraf yang terjepit, tidak ada luka yang serius. Hanya sebuah luka lecet. Setelah mengingat-ingat tabrakan tadi, rasanya mustahil jika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki luka yang cukup serius. Meskipun bingung, Momo tetap bersyukur pemuda yang ditabraknya baik-baik saja.

"Orang itu kenalan anda?" tanya perawat tadi. Kali ini Momo memilih jujur, maka dia menggeleng. "Oh, pantas saja. Anda terlalu baik, menolong seseorang seperti dia."

Momo hanya terkekeh pelan. Tentu saja dia menolong pemuda itu.

Dia melihat pemuda yang ditabraknya keluar dari salah satu ruangan. Pemuda itu hanya diam di depan ruangan sambil menunduk. Momo langsung teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran sedari tadi. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berbicara, mengeluarkan suara saja tidak. Gadis itu ingat saat menabrak pemuda itu, hanya suara rem mendadak dan tabrakan yang didengarnya. Tidak ada suara berteriak ataupun mengaduh.

Apalagi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi. Momo ingat saat pemuda itu berusaha berdiri dan saat gadis itu memapahnya. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit di air mukanya.

Momo mendekati pemuda itu. Sepertinya si pemuda menyadari kedatangan Momo, makanya dia menoleh sedikit meskipun pandangannya tidak bertemu dengan pandangan gadis berambut hitam.

"Mari, saya antar anda pulang," ajak Momo. Pemuda itu hanya mengikuti Momo dari belakang tanpa berkata apa-apa. Bahkan ketika sudah berada di perjalanan pulang, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersuara.

"Anda tinggal di mana? Apa di sekitar jalanan tadi? Atau daerah yang agak dekat dari sana?"

Tapi pemuda itu tetap tidak menjawab.

"Apa...anda tidak punya rumah?" tanya Momo hati-hati. Dari kaca kemudi, dia bisa melihat pemuda itu menatapnya lalu mengangguk lemah. Momo mengembuskan napasnya perlahan. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengira pemuda ini adalah gelandangan. Terlihat dari wajahnya kotor dan jubah kusam yang dikenakannya.

Sebenarnya Momo tahu yayasan yang dapat memberi tempat naungan sementara untuk gelandangan. Tapi sudah semalam ini pasti tidak ada yang berjaga.

Sekali lagi, Momo mendesah. Dia terjebak di situasi yang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

"Umm, anda lapar?" tanya Momo yang disambut anggukan lemah pemuda yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Sepertinya gadis itu harus memasak untuk satu porsi malam ini.

**NNN**

Pemuda itu memakan dengan lahap hasil masakan Momo. Meskipun merasa kasihan begitu melihat betapa laparnya pemuda itu, dia senang karena masakan yang disajikannya habis tanpa sisa.

"Padahal makanan saya tidak begitu enak lho," canda Momo sambil mengambil piring yang sudah kosong. Pemuda itu hanya memandang Momo tanpa berkata apa-apa, membuat gadis itu salah tingkah.

"Ah benar juga. Anda harus mandi dan mengganti baju anda." Gadis itu menunjuk jubah yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Momo sempat melihat kaki, tangan dan wajah pemuda itu sangat kotor. Gadis berambut hitam itu jadi berpikir, kapan terakhir kali pemuda itu mandi. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat sedikit kain jubahnya, merasa ada yang salah dengan yang dikenakannya.

"Sebentar, akan saya ambilkan handuk."

Momo berlari-lari kecil menuju kamarnya. Dia membuka lemarinya dan menarik salah satu handuknya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke ruangan di mana pemuda itu menunggu. Gadis itu memberi isyarat pada pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya dan dia mengikuti Momo menuju kamar mandi. Momo memberikan handuk yang diambilnya tadi ke pemuda tersebut.

"Anda bisa menggunakan _shower_. Untuk air hangat, tinggal memutar keran ke kanan. Lebih baik jangan terlalu ke kanan karena airnya bisa sangat panas sekali. Lalu taruh pakaian anda di sini, agar bisa saya cuci nanti," jelas Momo sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Pemuda itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sebelum beranjak dari kamar mandi, Momo berseru, "Tolong taruh pakaian anda di sini ya." Setelah itu dia kembali ke dapur untuk mencuci piring kotor yang digunakan pemuda tadi.

Pikiran gadis itu dipenuhi dengan rencana kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya nanti pagi. Kebiasaan yang sering muncul ketika hari sudah malam, terutama jika dia sudah akan tertidur. Menurutnya menyusun kegiatan seperti ini membantunya lebih berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ingin dia kerjakan. Maka sambil mencuci piring dan membereskan meja makan, Momo mengatur semua rencana kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya setelah bangun tidur nanti.

Momo tersadar ketika sayup-sayup dia mendengar bunyi shower dari kamar mandi. Alisnya berkerut bingung, dia tidak yakin bunyi shower dari kamar mandinya bisa sampai sekeras ini. Lalu dia teringat dengan pakaian kotor yang harus dicucinya. Pemuda itu pasti hanya punya jubah itu sebagai pelindung badannya, pikir Momo.

Gadis itu akhirnya berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Begitu tiba di depan pintu, dia terkejut.

"Astaga!"

Dia mengerti mengapa bunyi shower yang didengarnya dari jauh terdengar agak keras. Ternyata pemuda itu tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi saat Momo meninggalkannya. Dan yang mengejutkannya lagi adalah pemuda itu masih mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Kenapa anda mandi dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Momo sambil masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dia mematikan shower dan kembali terkejut. Keran tidak menghadap ke kanan sebelum Momo mematikan aliran air, malah menghadap ke kiri. Dia menyentuh jubah pemuda itu yang sudah basah kuyup lalu memekik pelan.

"Astaga, dari tadi anda mandi dengan air dingin? Anda bisa sakit kalau begini! Seharusnya anda mandi dengan air hangat. Kan sudah kubilang, putar keran ke kanan untuk air hangat!" ujar Momo sambil memutar kembali keran ke arah kanan. "Dan seharusnya anda tidak mandi dengan pakaian anda, kan? Anda harus menanggalkan pakaian anda sebelum mandi."

Pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar ceramahan Momo tapi dia mendengarkan semua kata-kata Momo. Pemuda itu bergerak, tangannya membuka ikatan jubah yang membungkusi badannya. Ketika dia akan membuka jubahnya, Momo menghentikannya.

"Anda memang harus membuka pakaian anda _tapi saya harus keluar dulu_. Dan jangan lupa taruh pakaian anda di depan pintu lalu tutup pintunya," kata Momo lalu berjalan agak cepat keluar kamar mandi. Ternyata pemuda itu langsung patuh dengan kata-kata Momo. Air menggenang di depan pintu kamar mandi karena air yang merembes dari setumpuk pakaian yang basah kuyup. Pintu juga sudah ditutup. Momo cepat-cepat mengangkat tumpukan itu dan menuju mesin cuci.

Gadis itu meneliti pakaian yang dikenakan pria itu. Hanya jubah panjang yang sudah robek sana-sini dan celana selutut yang tak kalah jeleknya. Momo meringis. Pemuda itu pasti miskin sekali sampai hanya ini yang bisa dipakainya. Bahkan dia tidak punya pakaian dalam. _Dia pakai apa nanti? Pakaiannya kan dicuci semua_, pikir Momo dan langsung buru-buru memasukkan kedua pakaian tersebut ke mesin cuci.

THUD

Momo mendengar bunyi keras yang berasal dari mesin cuci. Sepertinya di dalam jubah atau celana yang dipakai pemuda itu ada benda yang disimpannya. Gadis itu lalu meraba-raba jubah dan celana yang sudah dilemparnya ke dalam mesin cuci. Dia merasakan sesuatu dari saku kiri celana tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia mengambil benda yang ada di saku lalu dia takjub seketika.

Benda yang diambilnya adalah sebuah jam saku berwarna silver. Jam itu hampir tidak dapat digenggam olehnya, ukurannya lumayan besar. Kondisinya sudah tidak bagus lagi, rantainya putus dan permukaannya sudah tidak mulus. Namun Momo bisa mengatakan jam ini mahal sekali hanya dari ukiran jam tersebut. Ukirannya terbilang rumit. Ukiran sebuah tanaman yang mengelilingi ukiran pohon.

_Kenapa orang seperti dia memiliki benda ini?_

Momo mendengar suara shower berhenti. Dia menyimpan jam itu ke sakunya. Gadis itu berencana mengembalikan jam saku itu besok. Gadis itu langsung pergi ke kamarnya, mengambil sebuah celana basket yang pernah dibelinya dan kaus gratisan yang pernah didapatnya. Ukurannya tidak terlalu pas dengan Momo sehingga gadis itu tidak pernah memakainya. Mungkin ukurannya pas dengan pemuda itu, pikir gadis itu.

Lalu dengan langkah agak cepat, dia mendatangi kamar mandi. Dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Langkah gadis itu melambat sambil merapikan kembali celana yang akan diberikannya pada pemuda itu.

"Pakaian anda masih dicuci, jadi saya harap—Oh Tuhan!"

Refleks Momo membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pemuda itu. Momo tidak habis pikir, sudah berapa kali pemuda itu membuat dirinya terkejut?

"Ke-kenapa anda tidak memakai handuk?!"

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Momo. Tetesan air mengalir dari tubuh pemuda itu sehingga membuat lantai jadi ikut basah. Dan seperti kata Momo, dia sama sekali tidak menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk. Dia keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi.

"Se-seharusnya anda memakai handuk! Di mana handuk anda?"

Ketika Momo akan membalikkan badan untuk melihat pemuda itu, dia kembali menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan pemuda itu. "Tolong menghadap ke arah sebaliknya!" pinta Momo.

Begitu Momo kembali membalikkan badan, pemuda itu sudah menghadap ke arah lain. Memperlihatkan punggungnya _dan bagian tubuh lainnya yang tidak tertutup_. Wajah Momo memanas dan buru-buru berlari ke arah kamar mandi, arah yang ditunjuk pemuda itu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. Gadis itu segera mengambil handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu lalu segera membungkus pemuda itu dengan handuk.

Sambil merengut kesal, dia mengomeli pemuda itu, "Begini! Begini yang anda lakukan setelah mandi! Apa anda tidak pernah mandi sampai memakai handuk pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya?". Untung saja handuk itu cukup panjang sehingga mampu menutupi setengah badan pemuda itu saat Momo sedang mengeringkan rambut pemuda itu. Pemuda itu diam saja, dia bahkan membungkuk sedikit agar Momo dapat menjangkau kepalanya.

Gadis itu mendesah. Hari ini bukan hari yang baik baginya. Sudah berapa kali dia hampir terkena serangan jantung karena kelakuan pemuda berambut putih itu.

Putih? Terlihat keperakan menurut Momo.

Momo baru menyadari pemuda itu memiliki rambut keperakan. Rambutnya yang basah hampir menutupi daun telinganya. Kulitnya kasar dan berwarna agak gelap dari kulit gadis itu. Momo juga baru menyadari, meskipun pemuda itu kurus, otot-ototnya sudah mulai terbentuk. Bentuk wajahnya bagus, tulang rahangnya juga terlihat kuat. Lalu matanya... Warna mata pemuda itu benar-benar _turquoise_. Warnanya bening seperti air sehingga Momo betah melihat kedua bola mata pemuda itu.

Gadis itu tidak butuh lama untuk menatap pemuda itu karena pemuda tersebut juga memandang sama intensnya dengan Momo. Momo mundur selangkah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya juga memerah karena malu. Sepertinya dia sempat kehilangan konsentrasi sesaat tadi.

"Ah, oh iya! Pakaian anda masih dicuci dan baru kering besok. Kalau tidak keberatan, anda bisa memakai baju ini untuk sementara," ujar Momo sambil menyerahkan pakaian yang tadi sempat dilemparnya saat mengambil handuk di kamar mandi. "Kuharap ukurannya pas."

Belum sempat pemuda itu menanggalkan handuknya, Momo buru-buru menambahkan. "Dan tolong ganti baju anda di tempat yang tertutup dari pandangan orang lain. Atau saya balik badan dulu."

Sekali lagi, pemuda itu menuruti kata-kata Momo. Dia memakai baju setelah Momo menghadap ke arah lain. Begitu masalah tersebut sudah selesai, Momo membawanya ke kamar tamu.

"Anda bisa tidur sementara di sini. Besok pagi saya akan membawa anda ke tempat naungan sementara sehingga anda bisa bermalam sebentar di sana," ujar Momo sambil membuka pintu kamar. Dia mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk masuk. Pemuda itu menuruti Momo, matanya langsung menjelajahi tiap sudut kamar itu. Begitu dia menatap kasur, pemuda itu menoleh menatap Momo. Tanpa ada kata-kata darinya, gadis itu berkata, "Jangan sungkan. Ini memang kamar untuk tamu kok. Semoga kasurnya tidak membuat anda terlalu enak tidur." Momo lalu tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil menutup pintu, meninggalkan pemuda berambut putih tersebut. Pemuda itu mengamati kasur tersebut sebelum naik ke atasnya dengan ragu-ragu lalu tidur.

**NNN**

Nanao mengetuk pintu rumah Momo dua kali lalu menunggu. Dia membetulkan tali tasnya yang menggantung di pundaknya. Wanita itu datang ke rumah Momo tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu. Biasanya dia selalu memberi kabar pada empunya rumah bahwa dia akan datang. Hari ini pengecualian karena kekasihnya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya ke mesin cuci dan sekarang sedang dibawa untuk diperbaiki. Nanao tidak mengetahui hal itu, sampai akhirnya kekasihnya mengakui sambil terkekeh setelah ditanyai Nanao di mana ponselnya.

Nanao langsung membuat catatan bahwa dia akan membunuh kekasihnya nanti.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut hitam. Nanao hendak menyapa gadis itu kalau saja dia tidak melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih berdiri tak jauh dari gadis itu.

"Hai, Hinamori-san," sapa Nanao pada Momo namun matanya mengarah ke pemuda tersebut.

"Hai, Ise-san. Umm, apa kau butuh sesuatu?" Nanao memperhatikan temannya itu. Dia bisa menebak pertanyaan tadi hanya basa-basi karena sepertinya Momo hendak pergi. Sekali lagi, dia melirik ke arah pemuda itu lalu matanya mengarah pada Momo.

"Kau mau pergi ya?"

"Ya, ke yayasan."

"Untuk apa?"

Kali ini Momo-lah yang melirik pemuda berambut putih. "Umm, akan kuceritakan sesampainya kita di sana. Sebaiknya Ise-san ikut saja."

Nanao setuju-setuju saja. Memang sejak awal dia sudah berencana akan pergi ke yayasan setelah mengunjungi rumah Momo. Momo membawa mobilnya, yang Nanao langsung syukuri karena dia malas menunggu kereta ataupun bus. Sekali lagi, matanya menatap pemuda berambut putih yang duduk di belakang.

Yayasan yang dimaksud adalah sebuah yayasan yang biasa memberikan tempat naungan sementara pada para gelandangan dan _homeless_. Tempat naungan yang diberikan adalah sebuah gedung tingkat lima yang tidak terlalu luas. Karena tempatnya tidak terlalu besar, yayasan ini tidak bisa menerima terlalu banyak orang. Hanya orang yang datang dan mengantri lebih dulu yang beruntung. Mereka menginap di sana selama dua hari dua malam dan mendapat makanan dari pihak yayasan. Setelah waktu menginap habis, pihak yayasan mengosongkan gedung selama sehari untuk membersihkan dan merapikan kamar-kamar yang disediakan. Keesokannya, pihak yayasan sudah harus menjaga pintu masuk karena antrian panjang yang menginginkan tempat untuk tinggal sementara di gedung itu.

Hari ini bukan hari pengosongan gedung sehingga Nanao yakin tujuan Momo ke sana bukan karena pekerjaannya di yayasan. Nanao menebak-nebak dalam kepalanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu sukarelawan yang ingin bekerja di yayasan. Tapi dia tidak mengerti mengapa pemuda itu malah mendatangi Momo, bukannya langsung mendatangi yayasan tersebut.

Tidak sampai 15 menit mereka sampai di gedung yang dimiliki yayasan. Nanao berjalan di belakang Momo, dia mengamati interaksi temannya dengan orang asing berambut putih itu.

Namun Nanao tidak sempat mengamati lebih lanjut karena nalurinya untuk bekerja langsung datang. Dia membantu para pekerja dan orang-orang yang menginap membersihkan ruang makan yang kotor setelah jam makan siang selesai. Setelah itu dia membantu pekerja lainnya yang bertanggung jawab dalam kepengurusan _shift_ kerja. Sementara Momo membawa pemuda itu menemui salah seorang sukarelawan di sana. Nanao tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka namun yang pasti perbincangan itu berlangsung cukup lama.

Setelah memberikan sebuah tas kain yang terlihat penuh pada pemuda itu, Momo langsung menghampiri Nanao.

"Ayo, aku belum sempat makan siang tadi," ajak Momo.

"Kau tidak mengajak dia?"

Momo terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "Kuceritakan di jalan."

Momo benar-benar menceritakan hal seperti yang dijanjikannya dan langsung membuat mata Nanao membulat. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan yang diceritakan gadis itu. Nanao tahu Momo adalah gadis yang ceroboh, terlalu baik dan naif. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Momo akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!

"Kau membiarkan seorang gelandangan menginap di rumahmu? Rumahmu, Hinamori-san?"

"Ya Tuhan, aku kasihan padanya! Maksudmu aku harus membiarkannya di jalanan? Dia terluka, kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu, Hinamori-san. Kau sudah cerita. Tapi dia kan, orang asing. Dan dia pria. Dia pria!" ujar Nanao. Dia nampak seperti orang histeris begitu setumpuk hal-hal buruk yang dapat menimpa Momo memenuhi pikirannya.

Momo mendesah. Gadis itu tetap memandang jalanan di depannya. "Aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal-hal buruk saat melakukan semua itu, Ise-san. Kupikir itu hal terbaik yang harus kulakukan. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kau melihatku dalam keadaan baik dan utuh."

Akhirnya Nanao juga mendesah. Momo benar. Meskipun dia masih tidak menerima apa yang Momo sudah lakukan, kejadian itu sudah berlalu. Lagipula itu semua terjadi juga karena salahnya. Kalau saja Nanao tidak meminta Momo meminjam buku.

"Lalu sekarang dia menginap di sana?"

"Iya, aku minta Kotsubaki-san dan Kotetsu-san untuk menjaganya. Orang itu agak...yah, rapuh."

"Dari semua orang, kau minta bantuan pada mereka." Nanao tersenyum begitu dia membayangkan kedua orang yang disebut Momo saling bertengkar. "Sepertinya kau sempat berkenalan dengan pemuda itu. Kau tampak dekat dengannya."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak tahu namanya," ujar Momo. "Sepertinya dia masih jadi orang asing." Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, mobil Momo berhenti. Mereka sudah sampai di restoran.

"Dia sudah tidur semalam di rumahmu tapi kau masih belum tahu namanya? Hebat sekali." Momo hanya meringis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_to be continued_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_kalau ada yang bertanya-tanya, siapa itu hikari el? hikari el adalah nama baru dari hikariHARUNO13 *jengjeng*_

_setelah sekian lama punya nama alay itu, hikari akhirnya tergugah pengen ganti nama _untuk selamalamalamanya_. semoga ga labil ganti nama lagi aja haha_

_maaf banget chapter ini lama apdetnya. ternyata semester ini hikari kewalahan, antara ide fanfic sama tugas hhh_

_hikari agak kurang sreg gitu sama chapter ini, gatau kenapa. tapi seenggaknya hikari udah ngeluarin tokoh utama dalam fic ini hahaha. siapakah pemuda misterius bermata turquoise itu?!_

_btw, akhirnya hikari udah fix masukin fic ini ke genre tragedy-drama. yaaah meskipun ada sci-fi tapi rasanya genre itu ga bakalan terlalu 'keluar'. hikari lupa kalau ada genre drama di ffn hehe_

_kayaknya udah kali ya, segitu aja. tunggu chapter berikutnya ya~_


End file.
